Typical approaches to driverless cars do not take into account various circumstances that a passenger in a driverless car may face while being motored to a destination. For example, current self-driving vehicles systems do not properly ensure the safety of its occupants while they are in route from a starting point to a final destination. Risks associated with accidents that will adversely affect the both the structure and safe operation of a driverless car as well as medical episodes that may befell a passenger in a self-driving car may increase if the current navigational route of the car may not be changed during the route or if proper monitoring of a patient is not performed.